TUM MILE with RJ Geet
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: daya and shreya are in a radio talk show talking about their love story...would you like to listen it...
1. Chapter 1

**TUM MILE** **with RJ Geet** …

Starting tune of the song… **tum mile…dil khile…aur jeene ko kya chahiye…..** Hellllo…good morning….namaskar….salaamaalekum..main hu geet,aapne tune kiya hai 95.3 zed fm , gaate raho gungunate raho, aaj Sunday hai..subah ke 10 baj chuke hain, aap sab mera beshabri se intejar kar rahe hain..to aapka intejar hua khatam.. kyunki main aa gayi hu lekar aapka most favourite weekend show.. "tum mile with RJ Geet…( _sound of claps in background_ )

To dosto jaisa ki aap sab jante hain ki humare is show me hum aapko milate hain kuch real life love birds se..filmo me to aap hero heroine ko romance karte hue dekhte hain… par kya real life me bhi pyar aisa hi hota hai ya kuch alag , do dil asal zindagi me kaise milte hain… aapke kuch aise hi sawalo ka jawab deta hai humara ye show,.. hum is show me stars ko nahi bulate.. balki milwate hai kuch aise logo se… jo hain to humare aur aapke hi beech ke.. par unka kaam banata hai unhe khaas.. banata hai unhe star humari najron me.. ab tak humare is show me.. aap humare shahar ke kuch jane mane doctors..engineers.. professors..buisnessmen aur lawyers… etc etc se mil chuke hain… aap excited honge jan ne keliye ki humare aajke couples kaun hain… to dil thaam ke baithiye, kyunki humare aaj ke couple hain bahut hi khaas…aur us se bhi khaas hai unki dil ko choo lene wali love story…. Suspense khatam karti hu aur aapko milati hu humari aaj ki Jodi se… humari aaj ki Jodi hai..from CID…the very dashing and tough cop senior inspector daya aur unki bahut hi cute aur beautiful si wife aur cid ki brilliant lady officer inspector shreya…( _again a sound of claps in background_ )

 **Geet** : aap donoka bahut bahu tswagat hai humare is show me…

 **Daya-shreya** ( _together_ ): thank you!

 **Geet** :aapdono ne itne busy schedule se humare is show ke liye waqt nikala.. uskeliye aap logo ka bahut bahut shukriya… aur sath hi main ek baat kehna chahungi…aap dono sath me bilkul ram aur seeta ki tarah lagte hain…

 _Shreya smiles …_ **daya** : dekhiye ram aur seeta to theek hai..but aap jaldi se humara interview le leejiye hum ek jaruri meeting me jana hai warna ..yaha ravan aa jayega…! _Hearing this shreya burst out in laughter_ … **geet** ( _confused_ ): ravan? Main kuch samjhi nahi! **Shreya** : wo…actually ye acp sir ko raven bulate hain…. **daya** : are nahi ..nahi..kya bol rahi ho tum.. acp sir bhi ye show sun rahe hai… **shreya** : whattt? **Geet** : laughing… ok ok… hum is ramayan ko yahi stop karte hain..aur shuru karte hain aapka interview…to we know that you both love each other… to pehle kise pyar hua tha…I mean shuruaat kisne ki? **Daya** : obviously pehle shreya ko pyar hua tha… you know ladkiya humesha..mujhe attention deti hain, but meri aadat nahi hai ladkiyo ke peeche bhagne ki… but ye thodi ziddi nikli..aur main bas peecha nahi chuda paya…! **Shreya** : achha! To aap mujhse peecha chudana chahte hain… **daya** : no.. I did not mean that,… **shreya** : ha theek hai theek hai, ya, this is true…it was me jo inke pyar me diwani ho gayi thi… geet, you know…ek samay tha jab main inse baat karne ke bahane dhundhti thi… aur ye theek se meri taraf dekhte bhi nahi the… case ke alawa aur koi baat karte hi nahi the… **geet** :oh.. phir? **Shreya** : phir kya, meri friend dr tarika ne mujhe samjhaya ki main inke peeche bhagna chhod du… to wo khud mere peeche aayenge! **Geet** : ok, phir aapne kya kiya? **Shreya** : phir kya.. maine wahi kiya, jo tarika ne kaha tha…maine bhi decide kar liya ki ab main inse sirf case ki baate hi karugi.. inke aage peeche ghumna band… **geet** : oh wow! Phir kya is trick ne kaam kiya, inhone aapko attention diya? **Daya** : not at all! **Shreya:** achha, to wo kaun tha jo mere jara se late ho jane pe mere phone ki ghantiyan bajane lagta tha… aur phir faltu ke kaam me bhi bolta tha, "shreya I need your help". **Daya** : wo to aise hi… wo sab wo tumhari faltu ki trick ki wajah se nahi hua tha.. ok! **Geet** : that's really amazing.. so girls… jo is show ko sun rahi hai.. note it down… apne crush ke peeche bhagna chhod do, phir dekho wo khud tumhare peeche aayega! Right shreya ji? **Shreya** : hundread percent! **geet** : achha…shreya ji phir aapko realize kab hua ki aap daya ji se pyar karne lagi hain… **shreya** : ummm…sach kahu to ye mujhe aaj tak samajh nahi aaya.. wo mujhe achhe lagte the.. unke kaam karne ka tarika…unka dusro ka care karna.. main inki bahut respect karti thi…he became my inspiration… I always wanted to be like him..I used to admire him so much.. aur pata hi nahi chala kab ye sab pyar me badal gaya…( _she said all these with full faith and love in her beautiful eyes… and daya was just staring how much her cute face was glowing while talking about her feelings for him)_ **geet:** that's the beauty of love… ye pata nahi chalta bas ho jata hai… so its time for a song now… and I would like to dedicate this song to this lovely couple sitting here with me…

 **Ho jata hai kaise pyar na jane koi ..na jane koi… Ho jata hai kaise pyar na jane koi ..na jane koi… halki si chubhan.. meethi si agan , lag jati kyun yaar… na jane koi ..na jane koi… han.. Ho jata hai kaise pyar na jane koi ..na jane koi** _ **(**_ _as its a radio talk show, so lot of songs are to be played…so I am not going to write full song here.. only some lines so just you guys can recognise the song) as the song finished…_ **geet** : I just love this song… umeed karti hu aap sab ko bhi pasand aaya hoga… to badhte hain apne agle sawal ki taraf… mera agla sawal.. daya ji aapke liye.. **daya** ( _smiling_ ): ok! **Geet** : daya ji.. aapki wife itni beautiful hai…intelligent hai.. smart hai.. lekin kya aisi koi baat hai unme jo aapko bilkul pasand nahi… anything about shreya ji which irritates you? _Shreya narrowed her eyebrows…and was looking at daya as she was very eager to know his reply._ **Daya** : hmm… maine suna hai ki aapke show pe jhooth bolna allowed nahi hai… so aaj sach bata hi deta hu.. _now shreya was very restless to know his reply… she adjusted herself on chair_ … **daya** : shreya ki wo baat jo mujhe sabse jyada irritate karti hai…wo hai iska romantic movies ke liye craziness…. _shreya gave him a 'oh really' look…_ **geet:** achha! **Daya** : you know jab bhi hum free hote hain to ye mujhe kheech ke hall le jati hai.. jaha koi latest faltu ki romantic movie lagi hoti hai… ye movie enjoy karti hai… aur mere se bhi jabardasti enjoy karwati hai.. _shreya's mouth was wide opened now_.. **daya** : she is so crazy about romantic movies… and romantic movies are not of my kind… but shreya ki meharbani ki wajah se na sirf mujhe wo useless movies dekhni padti hain… balki unki tareef bhi karni padti hai.. ..aur agar hum hall nahi jate to ghar pe tv pe hi trochar jhelna padta hai… _Geet started laughing_ … **shreya** : dayaaaaa! Kya kaha aapne romantic movies use less hoti hain… han,.. torcher.. han.. iska matlab jab aap mere samne unki tareef karte hain wo sab jhooth hoti hain… I cant believe it…. **Geet** : hahahah… relax shreya ji… aap ghar jakar inki khatirdari karna… daya ji mujhe lagta hai aapka ye sach bolna aapko bahut mahanga padne wala hai… **daya** : I know that… and I am ready for that… _shreya just nodded in no and glared at him…_ **geet:** daya ji you know aapko apni pyari si bivi se jhooth nahi bolna chahiye… kahi wo aapse naraj hokar maayke chali gayi to? And she played the next song..

 **Jhooth bole kauwa kate.. kale kauwe se dariyoo.. main mayke chali jaungi tum dekhte rahiyo..** **main mayke chali jaungi tum dekhte rahiyo**.. _as the song finished_ … **geet** : ok.. to shreya ji ab aapki bari…mera sawal wahi hai…daya ji ki koi ek aisi baat jo aapko bahut irritate karti hai….koi ek aadat jise aap badalna chahti hain... **shreya:** umm..he is very careless.. **daya** : careless aur main.? **Shreya** : ji han aap! **Geet:** kya baat kar rahi hain aap shreya ji, jaha tak main janti hu inspector daya CID ke sabse jyada kabil aur responsible officers me se ek hain. **daya** : exactly! **Shreya:** no doubt! Ye bahut hi responsible officer hain… apni duty ke aage inhe kuch dikhai nahi deta…careless isliye bol rahi hu… because agar inko goli bhi lagi ho na… to bolenge I am ok…inhe aram karne ko mat kaho…aur gusse me hain to ye kisi ki nahi sunte.. aur jo insane inki care kar raha ho.. use hi ulta seedha suna dete hain…wo to bhala ho humare acp sir aur abhijeet sir ko jo inhe daant kar inhe aram karwate hain….warna ye meri to sunte nahi… to main bas chahti hu ki inki ye aadat badal jaye… ye thoda apna khayal rakhe… duty to hoti rehti hai **Daya** : geet aap hi batao jiska khayal rakhne ke liye itne sare log hain.. wo bhala apna khayal khud kyun rakhe? **Shreya** : dekha, tum inse bato me nahi jeet sakti **geet** : hmmm… ok daya ji.. agla sawal aapke liye… shreya ji se judi koi khaas yaaden…koi khaas moment, jinhe yaad karke aapke chehre pe smile aa jati hai… **daya** : hmm.. aisi bahut sari yaaden hain… unme se ek main aapko batata hu… _now shreya was as much excited as geet to listen daya's memory_ … **daya** : ye baat un dino ki hai.. jab shreya ne beauro naya naya join kiya tha…to hum bolte the yaar she is too young.. ye ladki hairband lagake chali aati hai.. bilkul bachhi lagti hai, ise cid officer kisne bana diya.. but later on.. we found that… she was a very mature and capable officer.. wo apni job bahut seriously karti thi… aur baki log mujhse aksar kehte the ki daya..shreya to tumhari fan ho gayi hai… wo mujhe tease bhi karte the..but main in sab baato ko baato me hi uda deta tha…ek baar humari puri team ke sath hum holiday pe gaye… to waha.. hum sab kafi enjoy kar rahe the.. main abhijeet.. acp sir.. aur hum sare senior officers.. ek alag group me the.. to humne socha ki chalo dekhte hain ki junior officers kya kar rahe hain.. to hum gaye main aur senior inspector abhijeet.. to humne dekha ki.. ye jo junior officers the.. ye copycat khel rahe the…shreya ka turn aaya.. to jaise baki log mujhe shreya ke naam se tease karte the waise hi… wo junior officers bhi shreya ko mere naam se tease karte the…to unme se kisi ne shreya ko mujhe copy karne ke liye bola… **shreya** : geet you know us waqt inka ek dialogue bahut famous hua karta tha hum juniors ke beech… **geet** : wo kya? Shreya: wo ye ki , jab daya ka hath padta hai to mujrimo ke daanto se piano bajne lagta hai.. **daya** : exactly! To us time jab bhi koi mujhe copy karta tha to wo humesha yahi dialogue bolta tha.. to maine socha ki ab shreya bhi yahi dialogue bolegi…but isne mera ek dusra dialogue bola _...(to shreya_ ) tumhe yaad hai? **Shreya** : of corse, maine bola tha.. daya dushmano pe daya nahi karta! ( _in proper daya's style_ ) and she started laughing… **daya** : yes! Aur tab mujhe pata chala ki jis shreya ko main serious aur files me dubi rehne wali ladki samajhta tha… wo kitni naughty aur chanchal hai… **shreya** : aur main jaise hi dialogue bol ke peeche mudi maine dekha ye aur abhijeet sir chup kar hume dekh rahe the… meri to jaise saans hi ruk gayi..I was speechless.. phir ye mere paas aaye aur dheere se bole..aaj tak kisi ne meri itni achhi mimicry nahi ki… aur smile karke chale gaye… **Geet** : oh wow! That's really sweet.. to shreya ji ab mera gla sawal kya daya ji ne aapke liye kuch aisa kiya hai… jisne aapke dil ko chhoo liya ho.. koi aisa khaas moment.. **shreya** : ek nahi meri zindagi me aise bahut se moments hain..jo mere liye bahut special hain… **geet** : oh wow.. really? **Shreya** : of course.. but ek aisa moment hai jo mere dil ke bahut kareeb hai… its unforgettable… **geet** : so please main chahti hu ki aap use humare sath share kare please! **Shreya** : sure! _Daya was confused.. he has no idea about which shreya was going to talk.. he was looking at her in confusion_ … **shreya:** actually hua ye tha ki.. ek baar humara day-off tha… to hum dono shopping karne gaye… bas aise hi mujhe kuch khaas lena nahi tha.. to main bas pure mall me idhar se udhar ghum rahi thi… aur sath me inhe bhi ghuma rahi thi..main kuch lene ke liye uthati aur phir wapas rakh deti…aur ye shayad thoda thake huye the..aur main inhe ghuma ghuma ke aur thaka rahi thi…to ye bahut irritate ho rahe the.. _now daya got that about which she was talking, and remembering that he smiled and seeing him shreya also smiled , geet was listening her very attentively_ … **shreya:** ye mujhse baar baar bolte.. shreya jo lena hai jaldi lo..aur kuch nahi lena to chalo.. aur main bolti daya bas ek minute… ye soapcase kaisa hai…ye vase kaisa etc… aur kafi der ke baad main.. cosmetics section me pahunchi aur mujhe waha ak nail paint bahut pasand aa gaya… tab tak inka gussa satve aasman pe pahunch chuka tha… aur inhone kaha ki tum aram se shopping karo phir taxi lekar ghar aa jana main ja raha hu.. aur ye bahar aa gaye… maine inse baat karne ki koshish ki… to inhone sab ke samne mujhe daant diya…aur itni buri tarah se daanta ki main almost rone wali thi..par maine waha kuch bola nahi… aur bina kuch kharide hum ghar aa gaye… pure raste humne baat nahi ki… ghar pahunch kar bhi baat nahi ki… I was really very much upset with that… thodi der me main so gayi..after some time I just felt that. Someone is holding my feet… when I opened my eyes I was really surprised …maine dekha ki.. mera pair inki lap me tha.. aur inke hath me nail paint ka same wahi shade tha.. jo main lene wali thi..and he was silently applying that on my nails…phir inhone meri taraf dekha aur bole sorry! I was overwhelmed.. main bata nahi sakti.. how I was feeling.. ye bole.. tum apna sar hath pe rakh ke kyun soti ho… tumhare hatho me nail paint lagane me problem ho rahi thi….to socha pairo me hi laga du… aur maine bina kuch bole apne hath aage kar diyer… _daya smiled sweetly looking at her …_ **geet** : awww! How romantic… kash mere liye bhi koi aisa karta… _and she played the next song…_

 **Sathiya… ye tune kya kiya.. beliya… ye tune kya kiya… maine kiya tera intejar… itna karo na mujhe pyar… itna karo na mujhe pyar** … **geet** : achha shreya ji.. daya ji ke bare me aisi baate jo bahar walo ko nahi pata… **shreya** : hmm.. he is a fantastic cook…mujhe apni mom ke baad sirf daya ke hath ka khana pasand hai… haal hi me humne apni first marriage anniversary celebrate ki.. aur cake inhone khud banaya tha… main itna achha khana nahi banati hu.. aksar ye khana banate hain aur main kitchen ke plateform pe baith ke inhe dekha karti hu… maine kitni baar inse seekhne ki koshish ki but main inke jaisa khana kabhi nahi bana sakti…aur jab ye khana banate hain to ye mujhe hath bhi nahi lagane dete… **daya** : wo isliye geet kunki khana khane ke baad ye bolti hain ki khana isliye itna achha bana hai kyunki isme mera bhi hath laga tha… _both geet and shreya started laughing_ … **shreya** : aur second thing he has an awesome voice… he is an amazing singer… **geet** : really? To daya ji ab please shreya ji aapki itni tareef kar rahi hain to unke liye ek gana to banta hai please… **daya:** ok ok.. umm ye shreya ka favourite gana hai.. aur aksar main ise gata hu sirf shreya ke liye.. _shreya was smiling broadly_ … **daya** :… **hmmm…chand sitare phool aur khusboo…ho oooo…** _both shreya and geet started claping to give him a beet_.. **chand sitare phool aur khusboo ..ye to saal purane hai…** _he looked at shreya…_ **taja taja kali khili hai … hum uske deewane hain… hoo…ooo.. geet** : ( _clapping_ ) kya baat hai, kya baat hai… amazing ! shreya ji daya ji ne aapke liye itna khoobsurat gana gaya hai to please aap bhi unke liye ek gana ga deejiye na… **shreya** : no please main bahut bura gati hu… **daya** : no ye jhooth bol rahi hain ye bahut achha gati hain… **geet** : please shreya ji ek gana.. **daya** :(in geet style) please shreya ji… **shreya** : okay baba gati hu..its one of my favourite songs… **hmmm…tera mujhse hai pehle ka nata koi… yun hi nahi dil lubhata koi.. tera mujhse hai pehle ka nata koi… yun hi nahi dil lubhata koi.. jane tu ya jane na…mane tuuu ya mane naaaaa… tera mujhse hai pehle ka nata koi…yun hi nahi dil lubhata koi.. geet** :too good… aap itna achha gati hain..khamkha nakhre dikha rahi thi… anyway.. shreya ji hum aksar sunte hain ki shadi ke baad log badal jate hai… aap dono ke mamle me ye kitna sach hai… **shreya** : dusro ka mujhe nahi pata… but shadi ke baad humara rishta aur gehra hua hai… hum ek dusre ko jyada achhe se samajhte hain.. hum ladte hai .. roothte hain , manate hain.. lekin in sabse humara relationship aur strong hota hai… aur main apne aapko is duniya ki sabse lucky ladki samajhti hu sirf isliye kyunki daya meri life me hain..main janti hu ki main bahut khoobsurat nahi hu, but he makes me feel that I am the most beautiful girl of the world… **daya** : kisne kaha tum khoosurat nahi ho, geet aapne itni khoobsurat aankhe pehle kabhi dekhi hain? **geet** : bilkul nahi..shreya ji aapki aanhe bahut khoobsurat hain.. _shreya smiled and blushed a little.._ **daya** : aur aur ye smile ..itni cute smile dekhi hai kabhi.. **geet:** nahi.. **daya** : to actually lucky to main hu..ki duniya ki sabse khoosurat ladki meri wife hai… **Geet:** ofcourse! ..lucky to hum hain jo aap dono yaha humare sath baithe hain aur apni zindagi ke khaas palo ko humse share kar rahe hain.. ok… ab mera agla sawal.. aapki zindagi ka koi aisa pal jise aap dobara nahi jeena chahte… **shreya** : ji bilkul… actually..aap to jante hi hain ki humari job kaisi hai…subah ghar se nikle to koi guarantee nahi ki hum sahi salamat sham ko ghar wapas aayenge… aur hum iski kabhi parwah bhi nahi karte… apne carrier me maine kai baar goliyan khai hain…lekin sach bataun to kabhi itna dard nahi hua jitna tab hua tha… jab maine daya ko apni aankho ke samne death bed pe dekha tha… _daya was silently observing shreya… and she was speaking with a little tears in her eyes… geet also got that it is something very emotional…_ **shreya** : pahle to ye pure ek haft eke liye gayab ho gaye the..inka kuch pata nahi chal raha tha..din bhar main ek cid officer ki tarah us case pe kaam karti… aur raat ko ek aisi patni ki tarah roti rahti jiska pati laapta hai..use ye bhi nahi pata ki wok is halat me hai.. zinda hai ya…. _She was unable to speak further… daya lightly pressed her shoulder… shreya composed herself_ … wo ek hafta meri zindzgi ke sabse bura part the… ek bahut hi bura sapna…main use dobara nahi jeena chahti… phir ek hafte baad humari team ki mehnat kaam aayi… humne unhe dhoondh nikala… unki halat bahut buri thi… but I am proud of him… jis tarah se unhone apni duty nibhai… wo apne aap me ek mishal hai… kuch dino baad wo pehle jaise ho gaye… fit and fine.. aur tab jakar main itne dino baad chain ki neend so saki… _geet was too emotional to say anything now she just played a song…_ **dil ko aaya sukoon tere deedar se…haye… dil ko aaya sukoon tere deedar se…. ab na hona rukhsat apne dildaar se… bin tere ek lamha ab reh nahi pata hai… ye ishq mere wallah kitna tadpata hai… kabhi aahen bharta hai… kabhi dil dhadkata hai.. ye ishq mere wallah kitna tadpata hai… ishq..ishq..ishq…ishq…tera..ishq..ishq…ishq..allah..allah…** **geet** : I am so sorry shreya ji maine aap dono ko un bure dino ki phir se yaad dila di. **Shreya:** (smiled) no that's alright! **Geet** : ok daya ji agla sawaal aapke liye, … _daya nodded…_ **geet** : daya ji aap dono ek hi profession me hain… ek hi office me ek sath kaam karte hain…to ye factor aapki relationship me kitna important hai… **daya** : ye ek bahut hi important factor hai…hum dono ek hi profession me hain…isliye humare beech understanding bahut jyada hai…hum ek dusre ko bahut achhe se samajhate hain… agar mujhe ya shreya ko hi kisi mission pe bahar jana hai.., to hume ek dusre ko kuch explain karne ki jarurat nahi hai…agar shreya ki jagah koi aam ladki hoti..ya phir meri jagah koi aam aadmi hota to.. hume unhe explain karna padta..unhe samjhana padta.. to ye cheej hume help karti hai… aur cheeje humare liye kafi aasan ho jati hain… ! **geet:** ok …that's really a great thing … alright.. to main ye janna chahti hu ki…aap dono pati-patni hone ke sath sath ek dusre ke colleague bhi hain…to kya kabhi aisa hota hai..ki aap dono ek dusre ko support kare aur aapke baki colleagues ise partiality samjhe…? **Daya** : pahli baat to I am really thankful ke hume bahut hi achhe colleagues mile hain…humari puri team ek family ke jaisi hai…hum sab ek dusre ko bahut achhe se jante hain, samajhte hain… aur rahi ek dusre ko support karne ki baat to offcourse main shreya ko humesha support karta hu… agar ek pati apni patni ko support nahi karega to kaun karega, ye mera farj hai.. ki main uska sath du.. but agar hum me se koi ek galat hai..to dusra batata hai ki aap yaha galat ho..aapko aisa nahi karna chahiye.. aur agar aap aisa karte ho to main aapka sath nahi dunga ya dungi…so it's quite a simple thing.. **geet** : bilkul sahi kaha aapne… ek gana sun lete hain.. baaten to hoti hi rahegi… **Falak tak chal sath mere falak tak chal sath chal….** … **Falak tak chal sath mere falak tak chal sath chal….** **ye baadal ki chadar…ye taro ke aanchal me chhup jayen hum pal do pal..hoooo.. ….** … **Falak tak chal sath mere falak tak chal sath chal** **….** … **Falak tak chal sath mere falak tak chal sath chal** … **Geet:** ok to ab humare paas time thoda kam bacha hai… to main chahti hu ki aap humare listeners ko kuch love tips de de.. shreya ji pehle aap.. **Shreya** _ **:**_ _(smiling_ ) ok…main jo bhi girls ye show sun rahi hain… unse sirf itna kehna chahungi…ki be yourself..be natural…aap kisi ke liye khud ko badlo mat.. kyunki jise aapse pyar karna hai…wo aapko aise hi pasand karega jaise ki aap ho…maine kabhi.. daya ko rijhane ki koshish nahi ki…makeup ek insane ko attractive bana sakta hai… log definitely aapki taraf attract honge…but wo aapse pyar kare ye jaroori nahi… . **geet** : you are absolutely right…chehra nahi dil khoobsurat hona chahiye..girls..note it down… so daya ji ab aap humare boys ko kya tips dena chahenge unki dream girl ko pane ke liye.. **daya:** kuch nahi…jaisa ki shreya ne kaha.. be yourself…be honest…aur sabse important baat.. kisi se pyar karne ke liye sabse jaroori hai..pahle aap uski respect karna seekho… pyar to apne aap ho jata hai.. **geet** : absolutely right! To mera agla sawal…romance karne ka best idea kya hai…how to be a romantic person… **daya:** kuch nahi… romance karne ka sabse behtar tarika hai… apne partner ki aankho me dekho…. dekhte raho… aur bas unme hi kho jao… trust me nobody can call you unromantic! **Geet** : ooooo… awesome idea…well ab humare show ka time khatam ho chukka hai…ab logo se bye bolne ka man to nahi kar raha… man karta hai…bas aap logo se baaten karti rahu…mera bas chale to main show ki duration extend kar du…but afsos ye mere hath me nahi hai… so finally… aap logo ka bahut bahut shukriya..humare show me aane ke liye…apni zindagi ke kuch behtareen lamhe humare sath share karne ke liye….aap dono ko humari taraf se aapki aage ki zindagi ke liye bahut sari shubhkamnayen… aap dono humesha ek sath rahe..khush rahe… **daya-shreya** (together): thank you! **Geet** : to dosto umeed karti hu ki aapko aaj ka show pasand aay hoga… apne messeges (reviews) me hume batana mat bhulna… hume aapke messeges ka intejar rahega! Suniye humare show ka ye last song truly dedicated to our wonderful cid couple..daya and shreya… 95.3 Zed FM gaate raho…gungunate raho… _and played the last song of the show._. **kehte hain khuda ne is jahan me sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaya har kisi ke liye… tera milna hai us rab ka ishara mano mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye… kuch to hai tujhse rabta..kuch to hai tujhse raabta. kaise hum jaane hume kya pata…kuch to hai… tujhse raabta….. tu humsafar hai..phir kya fikar hai… jeene ki wajah yahi hai…marna isi ke liye…** **kehte hain khuda ne is jahan me sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaya har kisi ke liye…**

 **Geet** who is expecting a warm welcome from the wonderful members of this beautiful FF family…


	2. Chapter 2

******Thank you ******

Hello everyone this is your **Geet…**

I am sorry this is not a 2nd part of this OS …it is just a thank you note … actually I posted my first FF without any introduction and author note…that's why I am posting this 2nd chapter…

I have been reading stories on FF since more than 2 years…finally now I have posted my own story here… its really a great thing to be a writer on FF…

Main janti hu ki maine itna achha nahi likha tha…lekin ye bhi janti hu ki bura bhi nahi tha…..

Sabse badi baat mere liye ye hai ki aap logo ne ise enjoy kiya…appreciate kiya…aap logo ko mera concept itna pasand aayega …maine kabhi socha nahi tha…

 **Rajvigirl** dear being my first reviewer you will always be special for me…thank you so much…

 **Anjali** thanks dear…

 **loveDaya** hey, Mahi…thanks yaar…

 **ravu161** dear your review was really encouraging..thanks

 **mithi** thanks dear

 **jebagomes1** thanks jeba..

 **kavin vivek's shruti** thanks dear

 **Mahesh15** thank you so much

 **Asha** thank you so much

 **Samina** thanks dear

 **YRSTMP** your review was very special for me..as you are one of my most favourite writers, thank you so much

 **Topaj007** your review was the most awaited for me… I was so happy to see your review… its really amazing to being appreciated by someone who is your most favourite… thanks a lot..

 **.50** thanks pooja…

 **Dareya's lover aka charvi** thanks a lot dear

 **Jasdeep** thank you so much dear

 **Anaya** thanks a lot dear

 **Disani** thanks dear

 **Dareyafan** thank you so much

 **Prachi.4893** oho madam..ek to itna late review..thodi si aur der hoti na to is thank you note me tera naam bhi nahi hota…kab se wait kar rahi thi tere review ka.. ab jake diya…thank you so much my cutiepie..but ab mujhe daant kyun padne wali hai…aisa kya kar diya hai maine..anyway chal milti hu tujhse PM box me…jyada mat daantna please….

and dear guest reviewers….review karna koi illegal kaam nahi hai…jo aap log apna naam chupate ho…agar real name reveal nahi karna chahte to pls koi fake name hi likh diya karo… anyway guys thanks a lot to all of you for your sweet reviews…thanks for such a warm welcome

many of you have requested me to write on dareya… guys …I watch CID only for DaReya…I am here only because of DaReya…so you all need not to request me for writing on Dareya…I love them more than anything else…they are the most adorable couple I have ever seen on television…I enjoy both reading and writing on DaReya…so guys…I'll be back soon with my next dareya fic..it will be a mini series…I'll try my best to meet your expectations…keep supporting and encouraging me through your awesome reviews…hope to see you all soon…

bye take care…love you all

.

Yours **Geet**


End file.
